Grand finale
by shugargirl1
Summary: This is rewrite of the last fight in season 2 finale. Marian is not killed by Guy. I hope you will like my version of events. Please read and review


**This is a re-write of the scene in season two finale. I don't want Marian to be killed by Guy. This is what could have been.**

**I don't own Robin Hood BBC and its characters.**

* * *

Marian was running to King Richard who lay on the pale yellow sand. She saw an arrow protruding from the King's back, realizing that Richard had been shot by the Sheriff or another assassin.

Guy of Gisborne emerged from the other side of the square. He noticed the fallen King and grinned that the mighty King of England had been brought down by the Sheriff's arrow. He wanted to scream in delight that he would kill Richard now, getting absolute power and wealth, which probably overshadowed what Vaisey had promised to him. Surely, Prince John would honor Guy if he had personally slain his worthless older brother.

Marian stood in front of Gisborne and held her arms sideward, protecting the King from Guy.

"Guy!" Marian cried out. "Guy!"

Gisborne frowned. He didn't want her to be there, to see how he would end Richard's life. She was a distraction for his mission.

"Stop!" Marian yelled. "It is over, Guy!"

"Get out of the way!" Gisborne screamed at her. He was furious that she was guarding the King.

Marian didn't flinch and continued standing between Guy and King Richard. She felt anger boiling in her veins as Guy didn't show any signs of repentance that he was going to kill the King of England, England's only hope, the only man who could make things right and deal with the likes of the Sheriff.

She glanced at Guy, her gaze cold and hard and accusing. "All this time I have been fighting for England," she said passionately. "Do you think I am going to let you kill England?"

He took a step towards her, hoping to scare her and get her out of the way. But she wasn't afraid of him: she wanted to fight with him to save England and the King. On the contrary, the more resolute Guy was to kill Richard, the more willing to save the King Marian was. She didn't move.

Guy raised his sword and lashed out at her. "Marian, get out of the way!" he shouted, his voice as mad as the roar of the hungry wild animal.

Her head up, she glanced at Guy. "Stop! Stop! Stop before it is too late!"

He chuckled. "It is never too late to kill the King, especially when he is wounded and defenseless." His voice was edged with cold cynism.

Marian had never been so angry at someone else in her life. Her anger was hotter and stronger than that she had felt when Robin had announced that he had intended to leave her for the Crusaders. Robin was right all the time: Guy could commit heinous crimes, whatever it was killing an innocent villager or a nobleman or a King. After all, Guy had already tried to kill the King.

"If you kill the King, you will be beyond redemption," she snapped angrily.

Guy was annoyed with her persistence. He slashed his sword in front of her again, pointing the tip of his weapon into her stomach. "The King's death is necessary for England, for me, _for us_."

She raised her chin, looking into his eyes. "I won't move."

"Marian, get out of the way!"

Marian was terrified, understanding that Guy wouldn't move. He was resolute that he needed to kill the King, but she was also stubborn and determined – she wouldn't let him ruin England and the lives of so many innocent people who would suffer if Prince John became the King.

She drew a deep breath and looked at Guy without fear in her eyes, a small smile hovering over her lips. Her hand moved to the chain on her neck and clasped the cold metal. She wore a curved dagger on her neck under her dress. It was a dagger Robin gave her as a gift from the Holy Land in several days after their engagement, saying that he had bought it for her in Acre.

"If you want to kill the King, you will have to kill me first!" Her voice was categorical, uncompromised.

Guy was at loss. He didn't expect that she would be so stubborn. "No, no."

"I won't let you kill the King and England!"

Gisborne stepped closer to her. He was so close that he could see the pulse throbbing on her neck. "We are going to get out of this. I am going to do this thing, and then I will have power beyond measure." He made another step forward. "I will do this and then we will be together."

Marian was angry beyond any measure. Hot, red anger stirred in her heart and blossomed in all her body, seizing each fibre of her soul. She was filled with a nervous energy that increased with her anger. She suddenly felt hatred for Guy, a feeling she had never had for him before. This was a man in whom she saw goodness and whom she encouraged to change. He stood against everything that she fought for and despised. He was a traitor, the King's enemy, Robin's enemy, and _her_ enemy.

Keeping her hands up to block his path, she backed towards the King, away from Guy.

She clutched the chain on her neck, smiling at Guy. A soft laugh escaped her lips. "I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

Marian put all her disdain and contempt into her words. She truly despised Guy at that moment because the good man she had seen at her side during the siege of Nottingham, a man who wished to die at her side, was gone. Only a traitor remained.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What?" He blinked, looking down at her. "No! No!"

Marian gave a nod. "I will never marry a traitor who killed the King when I asked him to stop. Never ever I will be with a man who can kill a wounded, weak man."

Guy's eyes grew wide and flashed with danger. "You… you… cannot dictate me what to do."

She stared into Guy's eyes. "Are you still going to kill the King? Even after my words?"

He made a step, pointing a sword at her chest. "Let me pass." His eyes glittered with danger.

Marian heard that King Richard moaned in pain as he moved his body, and a deep sympathy coursed through her veins. How could Guy be able to kill a defenseless man, the King of England? Most importantly, Richard was injured, and only the lowest scum could kill a weak man. She witnessed Guy's cruelty in Nottingham, bus he had never guessed that his cruelty and lust for power were unlimited. There was no decency and chivalry in Guy, a great contrast to Robin.

"Very well," she said and forced a smile.

Marian stepped backwards to trick Gisborne, imitating hat she had agreed with him. Guy smiled at her in delight and strode towards the fallen man.

Not thinking more, Marian took a dagger from the chain on her neck. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight with him, especially if she didn't have a sword, but only a small dagger. Her only chance to stop him was to attack him unexpectedly and suddenly, from the back. It was dishonorable, but it was her only option.

Marian reached for Guy who was in several steps from the King and plunged the dagger into his left side, exactly in the same place where she saw an ugly scar on Robin's body. The blade completely penetrated Guy's flesh and he roared in pain.

She jumped from him. In great pain and taken by surprise, he didn't see her movements and missed the moment when she gripped the sword from his arms, disarming him. Guy roared in pain again and fell to his knees, looking up at her as she watched him in pain.

Marian held his sword in her arms. "I am sorry. I had no other way. I had to stop you."

King Richard moaned behind them. Marian was standing with her back to the King, still between Guy and Richard. She pointed her sword at Guy's throat.

"You are a lying bitch!" Guy bellowed, clutching his side, crimson blood flowing out of his body.

Marian sighed. "I lied to you because I had to protect England and another man who is much more decent and honorable than you could ever become." Her eyes twinkled as she decided to tell him the truth. "I am going to marry Robin Hood." She laughed softly. "I love Robin Hood."

Gisborne's eyes dropped open, his eyes full of disbelief. "No!"

She nodded. "I love Robin Hood," she repeated.

Her last words were spoken so passionately that Guy shuddered with rage. The pain in his side was monstrous, but he didn't care. He put his hand and thrust Marian's danger out of his side. Gathering all his strength, he leaned forward and was about to throw himself at Marian.

At the same moment, an arrow whizzed in the air and struck Guy into his back. Guy screamed in pain, and his large form dropped on the sand, an arrow sticking out of his back.

Startled and confused, Marian looked at the other side of the square. Robin stood there, a bow in his hand. His face wore a fearful expression, and it was clear that he had felt a great relief that he had come on time. Robin walked to Marian, a smile on his face.

Marian's blood run cold as she saw the Sheriff on the other side of the square as the evil man appeared from the corner. "Robin! Behind you!"

Robin spin around and saw the Sheriff who contemplated his surroundings: Gisborne was dead and Robin and Marian were near the King. It took seconds for him to nock an arrow into the chest of the man who advanced towards the horse that waited for him on the other side of the square.

The Sheriff didn't have time to turn around and was caught off-guard. His eyes turned wider as he saw Robin Hood with a bow in his arms. Robin's aim was deadly, and the arrow struck Vaisey in his throat. The Sheriff gasped for air, his eyes grew wider, and he fell dead to the ground.

Robin raised his hands with a bow up and laughed. He ran to Marian and hugged her.

"We killed Gisborne," he said quietly.

"I had attacked Gisborne before you nocked an arrow." Her tone was sad.

At the same time, the gang appeared in the courtyard. Will and Djaq ran towards the King as Djaq needed to tend his wound. Much and Little John laughed as they saw the bodies of Gisborne and the Sheriff on the sand. Allan sighed heavily at the realization that Gisborne had died because he was about to kill the King. Allan didn't want Guys' death, but if it happened to save England, then so be it.

The loud cries resonated in the hot air at the realization that the traitors were dead.

She disentangled from their embrace. "Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "I was attacked by three Saracens on the way here." A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "My love, I am sorry that I didn't come earlier." He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks God that you are like a lioness and handled Gisborne so well."

"I plunged the dagger into his side. Exactly in the same place he stabbed you in."

Robin smirked. "That is a kind of symbolical." He raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "You are not repenting that you did that?"

"No, Robin." She shook her head. "He would have killed the King otherwise."

He smiled at her. "You did a right thing. You saved England and King Richard. Don't dwell on it."

She nodded. "Yes, I did." A large smile curved her lips. "I saved the King for England and for you. I have never met him before, but I know how much you love and worship him. You would never forgive yourself if something happened to the King. I also couldn't allow Gisborne to kill the King because you, Robin sacrificed everything for England and the King and the people. I couldn't let all your sacrifices be done in vain." She licked her dry lips. "We need King Richard alive to return to England and set everything right."

Robin placed a soft kiss on her lips and cupped her face. "I am so proud of you."

She smiled at him. "And I am proud of you, handsome."

"The traitors are dead. It is over now," Robin whispered.

"It is over," Marian echoed, looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

Marian and Robin saw that King Richard was not sitting on the sand, looking at the bodies of the traitors. The King smiled at Marian and Robin and beckoned them to come to him with a crooked finger. Djaq and Will helped him to scramble to his feet.

"Robin, I owe you my life. You killed this man in the black leather and the Sheriff," King Richard said, his eyes flying from Gisborne's body to Vaisey's corpse. He smiled with a wide, merry smile. "I don't know how many times you saved me, Robin. I cannot enumerate them."

Robin laughed. "I did what I wanted to do," he said proudly.

Richard looked at Marian. "My lady, I want to thank you for your bravery and gumption. You are a remarkable woman." He glanced at Robin and chuckled. He heard the conversation between Guy and Marian and guessed who his savior was to Robin. "You also saved my life when Robin was on his way here. If not for you, I would have been dead by now. You both killed the main traitors."

Marian's cheeks turned crimson. She was embarrassed by the King's praise, as well as saddened that she had played an important role in playing Guy. "I thank you, my liege," she said humbly.

The King swept his eyes over the outlaws who stood near them. "I want to thank all of you for your service. Today all of you saved my life. I will never forget it." He smiled. "Now I suggest going back to the camp." A smile vanished from his face. "Where is Carter?"

"I am here," Carter answered as he appeared on the square, limping and clutching his side. Then he smiled as he saw Sheriff's motionless body. "The Sheriff hid in the alley and stabbed me, but I see that he was already punished."

"Cater, you need a physician. We are returning to the camp right now," King Richard said, looking at Carter with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I will be alright, Your Majesty," Carter responded dismissively.

The King laughed. "So we are all alive. Great end of the day. Let's head to the camp."


End file.
